Hallelujah
by xoElle23
Summary: A slightly different and more detailed ending to the O.Sea prom episode in season 2. Oneshot songfic. RM and SS, as always.


**A/N: Songfic set during the prom episode of season 2, The . Just a different ending, but the one we got from Josh was cute too. I just wanted to add my own little something to it.**

**Disclaimer: I borrowed a few lines, that's it. All of the characters, settings, and stuff are not mine. I'm just a fan who likes to write out fantasies and detailed happy endings. **

**-x-**

"Well you can start by dancing with me."

Marissa Cooper smiled sadly as she watched her best friend reunite with the dorky but loveable Seth Cohen up on stage. She was happy for them, really. She wanted Summer to be happy. But she was miserable. Ryan was upset and had bailed on her, she could see past his excuse easily. Trey meant nothing to her, she loved Ryan with all her heart. She continued to think and before she realized it, the song had been switched and the prom queen and not-so-king were approaching her.

"You okay, Coop?"

Marissa nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"He loves you, you know." Seth offered. "He's just stubborn."

"I know."

"We'll hang out with you." Summer offered grabbing her arm. "We can have fun."

"Yeah, the three musketeers."

"Exactly."

The blonde shook her head. "No, you guys go ahead. Prom is almost over anyway, I think I'll just head outside. You two enjoy the last few songs."

Summer frowned. "Are you sure, Coop? Because we totally don't mind."

"I'm sure. Really. Go."

Summer and Seth exchanged glances but did as they were told and headed off towards the dance floor while Marissa headed for the back door, pausing when she heard the emcee start to speak.

"Okay everyone: we're going to do something a little different this year. Now, we've gotten plenty of requests over the years for the song that will be played as the last dance, and we've always ignored them. But this year we're feeling a little crazy and decided to spice it up and actually listen to someone. Now our dedicator has asked not to be named and his message is a little strange, but he says the person who matters will understand." He glanced down at the index card he was holding. "This song is dedicated to 'the girl that has my heart. I love you and I'm sorry. From whoever you want me to be.' Have an amazing night Harbor." The emcee stepped down from the stage and Marissa could hear the slow cords of Jeff Buckley's _Hallelujah_ begin to play.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

Marissa's eyes moved to the front entrance where the crowd was beginning to part. Low and behold, her very own Prince Charming had arrived.

_The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

He moved quickly, ignoring the stares and looks of shock among his peers, his eyes only on her. He stopped a few inches from her, clearly a bit nervous.

"Hey."

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah _

She smiled. "Hi."

"I'm sorry I missed prom."

She shook her head. "You're just in time."

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

The two moved quickly into a firm embrace, letting not an inch of space separate them.

"You did this for me?" she questioned softly.

"I just wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me." Ryan said gently. "I love you, Marissa."

_She tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

"I love you too."

"No more fighting."

She buried her head in his shoulder, savoring the simple smell of him. "Deal."

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

"You know Cohen, I think they might make it this time." Summer commented as they danced.

Seth nodded his head in agreement. "I told you they were meant to be together."

"I hate to say it, but you're right."

He shrugged. "I've just always had this feeling. It's weird, but as soon as I saw them together I just knew that those two people were meant for each other."

_Well baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya_

"Do you believe in soul mates, Cohen?" she asked glancing up to meet his eye.

"Yeah, I do. I think everyone has their Sandy Cohen in the world. It's just a matter of finding them and having the will to work for it."

She smiled. "I think I found my Sandy Cohen."

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"So this next year is going to be scary." Marissa commented after a few minutes.

"Senior year, definitely." He glanced down for a minute only to meet her gaze once again. "But I think if we stick together we'll be fine."

She nodded and smiled as their lips finally met. And in her heart she knew he was right.

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

They would definitely make it.

**-x-**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
